Normal?
by LuvthePolarBear
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Ariana visit the small town of Forks to visit their family. The Swans. They meet the Cullens. Who are they? What are they to be exact. What is Bella hiding from them about the Cullens? R&R PLEASE I NEED MOTOVATION!
1. Forks?

**Hello guys I don't own PJO or Twilight! *pouts* This story will be in Ariana's PVO who in which you know her if you read my other stories. (HINT: READ MY OTHER** **STORIES)**

* * *

My life you might say is...well crazy. Wait, crazy doesn't fit it right. Bad? Nope still not right. Abnormal? Nope. Horrible life changing? Yes. I have spent most of all my summers helping Olympus and camp ect. I haven't had a break in a while. I am mostly speaking for Annabeth, Percy, and I. I looked over my room in my mom's apartment. I face planted onto my blue floral print bed. Plop! I brought over my blue pillow and smelt the ocean in the seams.

"Ariana, Percy! Come down for Lunch!" My mom called. I raced down the stairs and in to the kitchen.I immediately smelled sandwhiches and ice tea.

"Smells good mom." I commented. My mom smiled. We sat down and passed around the food. Once I got my food I stood up along with Percy and went over to the stove. I turned it on and a flame burst to life. I put some food on it and made an offering to Poseidon.

I started eating when my mom looked at as.

"Ariana and Percy," My mom started," You guys and Annabeth will be going to Forks for awhile with Charlie and Bella. You will be enrolled at the same high school as Bella." I stared at her and so did Percy.

"WHAT!?" We cried in usion.

"Well we thought you guys would like to have a break from your ummm *cough* hard time." She said. Our "other" life was a touchy subject and was rarely discussed.

"Mom, that's great!" I exlaimed. "When will we go?" I asked.

"In three days." She answered. "Which means-"

"Shopping..." Percy and I said dreadfully.

* * *

_**three days later of HORRIBLE shopping~**_

_****_Man after all that shopping I would rather go monster killing then do _that_ again I thought to myself. I was holding on to my bags nervously kissing my mom good-bye and headed of to the plane. I did A quick prayer to Zeus asking him not to blast me to bits out of the sky before getting on. I had a death grip once the plane got off the ground. Every bump I clenched harder on the arm rest. I relaxed instantly once the wheel touched the ground. Bella and Charlie were already there waiting for us at the airport.

"Bella, Charlie!" I welcomed. Bella you see has been my childhood friend and we were really close. Charlie is my mom cousin.

* * *

**_at Bella's House~_**

Charlie and Percy helped Annabeth and I with the bags. Even through we protested, but finally they won and carried our bags. They led us to the sound proof basement where there was three bedrooms all painted white, and one bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower so we wont have to use the upstairs one. Once they left we started un packing. I immediately picked the room in the middle. I laid out my blue comforter and made it to were there was no wrinkles in it. Once we were all done we went outside and decided that tomorrow we will go to Home Depot and get some paint so it doesn't look like a retirement home. We went upstairs and only to find Bella with a pale skinned guy with penny hair and brown topaz eyes. He looked well... gorgeous. All I had my hair up in a high pony tail and a white cloth bow with blue lace surrounding it. I had ripped super skinny jeans and a loose jean jacket on with a white tank top under it. I had my golden locket on that had blue flowers on it that were made out of blue sapphires. Nobody could steal it because it always returns to me. Ah, I should explain that. Well you see, my locket actually turns into a 3ft Celestial Bronze sword name Faith. Anyways...

I held out my hand and said,"Hi Ariana Jackson, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, Edward Cullen nice to meet you." When we shook hands I was surpised on how cold he was and his skin was hard... unhuman like.

* * *

**HELLO GUYS R&R AND I AM WAITING FOR 7 REVIEWS OR ELSE I WONT CONTINUE! HOOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Excuse Me?

**Hey guys I dont own PJO or Twilight Rick and Steph do! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Previously in Normal?_

_"Hello, Edward Cullen nice to meet you." When we shook hands I was surprised on how cold he was and his skin was hard... unhuman like._

* * *

I was surprised on how his skin felt. Hard. Unhuman like. Monster? I nervously closed my hand around my locket, debating wether or not to kill this "Edward". Slowly I turned my back and walked down the stairs. Step by step acknowledging that there was a possible monster in the house. I mean what human has cold hard skin? Heartless ones do. Yes, a monster. I turned the door knob and face planted into my pillow. My mind drifted off on what a fun time Annabeth and Percy would be having in a SOUNDPROOF basement. I maybe considering dating because I can't handle to be around those two love birds. NO! No no no-no! This can't be happening. Does Ariana Marie Jackson want a boyfriend? NOPE! If I fall in l...o...v...e.. *sputter* with someone *cough* that would be..._ wonderful._

"APHRODITE!" I whispered yell into my pillow. Is she messing with my emotions? UGH! Gods and be so unpredictable. That's when I heard the door open and then heard two muffled voices went into Annabeth's room. I wanted to go tell Annabeth about my observations about Bella's possible boyfriend, but I knew better because they were probably making out. Gross. Why do I act like little kid when it comes to Kissing.. *cough* boyfriends *sputter* and L-oo-v-eee. Curiosity won the best of me and walked into the room. But courisouty killed the cat. I walked into Annabeths room and peered in. Annabeth was talking to Percy and pecked his lips. When I saw the coast was clear I walked in pretending to vomit. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth..." I started, "that Edward guy was weird... unhuman like. Do you think he is a-"

"Monster?" Annabeth interrupted. I nodded. Percy looked like he was thinking. NOT! I rarely see him think. If it was life or death then yes. This probably was too. I walked out of the room and swiftly turned around and locked my bedroom door. I looked into my drawer and pulled out some pj bottoms that had spongebob squarepants on them and then put on a cami. I slipped under my blankents and fell asleep. I awoke the next morning only to find myself a wreck. Aphrodite would be probably be screaming bloody murder right now if she saw me. Yes, I know you get it already. Sorry. I slipped out of bed and mentally planned my outfit for today. Some white vans with cute jean shorts and a Hello Kitty tank. I got all of the articles of clothing needed for this outfit and quickly went over to the door to make sure it was locked. Click. I slipped on my outfit and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. 2 minutes later a spat out the tooth paste and went into my room. I combed my hair and put it into a high ponytail. I rummaged throught my other drawers in search for a white bow. Finally I found one and slipped it into my hair. I walked out of my room ninja like attempt but miserably failed.

"Good Morning Ariana." Annabeth greeted giddily and giggly. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?

"Uh hi Annabeth... are you okay, you don't sound like yourself." I asked.

"I'm okay. More than okay. Wonderful... Amazing..." Annabeth sighed. I looked at her in confusion. I blinked.

"Uh- yah okay. You know what, I am going to ask Percy what happened last night okay?" I said walking slowing to Percy's room not looking away from Annabeth.

"Hey Percy what's up with Annabeth?" I asked.

"What?" Percy asked with confusion trailing in his voice.

"I mean she is acting well... girly..." I admitted. It WASN'T like Annabeth at all to be girly. Oh wait.

"Girly?" Percy asked.

"Nevermind Percy, I think I know what it is." I replied.

"What?" Percy asked clearly not catching on.

"Ugh, do I really have to explain? You have a sister and never connected the two? Annabeth in on her period."

"Period?" Percy asked clueless.

"UGH! this isn't friggin health class Percy! This womanly thing make you well... weird." I replied not at all embarrassed on having to tell him about a Period. I just simply rolled my eyes at the fact that I had to tell him that.

"oh" was Percys reply and shrugged. I walked alway and went over to Annabeth's room and knocked.

"Yess?" Annabeth said dreamily. Ugh.

"Wisegirl when do we start school?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She giggled.

"Well then guess what time it is?" I asked.

"Shopping?" Annabeth asked.

"PERCY WE ARE GOING SHOPPING FOR SCHOOL SUPPLIES SO COME OVER HERE!" I yelled. Percy came scrambbling in.

"Come on, lets go. Bella left us the truck since she took a ride with Edward." I commented. We all hopped in the truck and took off to a department store. Soon after many stops to the gas station we arrived at the mall. And many stores later we came out with backpacks school supplies, and some new clothes ect. We loaded it on the back of the truck and took back off home. The trip was short but then was twice as long, for we had to stop for gas. Again. When we got home we unpacked making sure not to remove any tags just in case we had to return any items, adn tried the clothes on. They all fit so we took the itchy tags off with scissors and put them in our closets. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:55. I heard the door open and close upstairs and not only heard one set of feet but 2. Edward and Bella probably. I went upstairs to investigate.

"Oh hey Bella!" I welcomed as she approached me.

"Hi Ariana!" Bella said back. I looked to my left and saw Edward.

"Hi" I said with a polite wave.

"Hello." Edward said.

"Oh hey Bella sincce we start school tomorrow I was wondering of you could tell us on what to do on the first day." I suggested.

"Oh well go to the school early and then go to the front desk. Everything will be planned out from there." Bella said smiling.

"Great!" I slowly walked down the stairs to my "apartment". Looking at the tme I saw it was 8:34 and thought it was time for bed. With some quick good- nighs I went off to bed, waiting for a new day to began. With some unwanted surprises waiting for me.

* * *

**HEY GUYS REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE I GIVE COOKIES! PLEASE JUST IF YOU ARE READING THIS JUST SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE? :D THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU!**


	3. Fight!

**"DISCLAIMER" DONT OWN PJO OR TWILIGHT. LUV YOU! MWHA :3**

* * *

I woke up frightened half to death for today was the first day of school. For us really. I slipped out of the covers, as my feet met with the cold floor I sat upright and rubbed my eyes. I walked up to go to the bathroom and stared wide eyed who looked back in the mirror. My hair looked like a rats nest. I combed out all the tangles and put my hair in a messy bun. I went to my drawers and pulled on a white and blue striped shirt with demin shorts, black bow in the hair, blue van shoes, and golden heart shaped earings. I sighed and put on pink lip gloss. I grabbed my backpack and went upstairs. I saw Bella just about getting ready to leave with Edward.

"Morn'in Bella. And goodbye Bella." I said with a laugh.

"Morning Ariana. And goodbye Ariana." Bella said with the same tone. I looked over my shoulder and remembered Annabeth and Percy was supposed to be up.

"Shoot! Annabelle and Perce are supposed to be up." I gave one quick last hug and ran downstairs. I opened Annabeth's door to see that she wasn't there. I went to Percy's room only to find Them both sleeping together.

"Awww cute, GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted. they woke up surprised to be in each other's arms and jumped. I laughed so hard I had to bend down.

"THAT WAS SOOO CUTE!" I glanced at the alarm clock and it read 7:55 a.m. " You guys only have 5min to get ready now I replied as I walked away. I went upstairs to grab a poptart and ate it as I saw the couple dash around desperately trying to get ready. I looked at the stove clock and it read 8:01.

"Come on guys, times up." I grabbed them both and walked outside to the car. Instead of using the car we decided to get bikes, and I had a baby blue bike with white handles. I climbed onto it and with Annabeth and Percy beside me we went to school. We chained our bikes to the pole and clouds came i, leaving it downpouring. Just to be safe I allowed myself to get wet. I motioned it to Percy and soon he was wet too. Luckily, we had umbrella's and we ran inside to the office.

"Hello, we're Annabeth, Percy, and Ariana, and we were wondering if we could get out schedules since we're new here." I said with a polite smile.

"Oh yes, welcome, would you like a tour?" She said giving us the papers.

"No thank you." I said with a polite tone. We walked away comparing schedules and it turns out we all have the same classes together. What a coincidence. It ALSO turns out Bella has the same classes as us. I sighed and slipped the paper into my back pocket. I continued down the hallway and reached a door that said 109. I looked over at Annabeth for conformation adn she nodded. I sighed and turned the doorknob peeking into the small classroom. I stepped in and everonye stared at us. I guess they don't get many new students. I smiled and gave a slip to the teacher who nodded. Annabeth immediately picked a seat in the front, so I sighed and sat in the seat next to her. Some tapped my shoulder and I turned around ready to judo-flip her/him. I saw that it was this girl who that she was obvislouy better than everyone else.

"Looks like you just came out of the dumpster." She said with a snotty tone.

"Says the girl who can't come up with a good insult." I said smiling. I turned back around and felt something pull me out of my seat. I saw that the teacher wasn't here yet. I turned around to see who did that and saw that it was that girl.

The whole class went,"OHHHH!" I rolled my eyes and threw a hard punch toward her face, then grabbed her arm and slammed her into the desk, but not to hard. I smiled.

"Oops." I said innocently. I went back to my seat and looked at Annabeth and Percy. They both winked and I smiled. I looked back to see her almost on the verge of crying.

"Now you won't mess with again? Now will we?" I asked. She shook her head. I looked past her and saw Bella trying to hold in a laugh. Edward was smirking.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

We made friends with a girl named Jessica and a boy named Eric was obvislouy liked me. Annbeth and I walked to a table and sat down and chatted. I looked over at the lunch line which was a BIG MISTAKE. I saw that Percy had Eric by the collar of his shirt and was red. I got up with my apple because who knows if this cafeteria food could be poisened, and tried to break up the fight.

"Peercy we can take care of this later, but not in the cafeteria." I pleaded. He looked down at me and put him down I pulled him over (with the help of Annabeth) and talked about it. I smiled when Percy said that they would be solving this "problem" at break.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

"I can beat you easily." Eric bragged. I laughed. Bella come walking over to see what was happening.

"I can beat YOU without even TRYING." I smiled.

"I don't hit girls. Including hot girls like you." He said winking. GROSS ALERT! That's what got me mad. I threw a punch in his stomache and grabbed his arm. Annabeth got the message and got the other one. Percy came over smiling and punched him hard the stomache and face.

"My turn!" Annabeth shouted. Percy took his arm while Annabeth threw a punch to the face.

"My turn." I purred.

"NOT FAIR! LET ME GO!" Eric screamed. I laughed.

"Let him go." I smiled. Eric is too predictable so this will be easy. He attacked me with a punch but I easily blocked. I grabbed his arm and Judo flipped him.

"I guess we're done here." I smiled. I looked over at Bella and smiled apologetically.

* * *

**Night cupcakes! Sorry, I tried as best as I could!**


	4. Seceret

**OMG OUT FOR THE SUMMER! YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER AND EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secret**

* * *

I slumped up againest a chair while Charlie was going us a lecture about what happened earlier today.

"He deserved it." I assured.

"Definatly." Annabeth agreed.

"You do know that Ariana gave him a broken arm, and Percy and You gave him a broken nose?" He questioned, but was calm.

"He could've had it a lot worse." I muttered under my breath. The rain from outside pounded the roof. I would feel bad for any Apollo kids that lived here, they would feel all glumy because it was rarely sunny. But it would be perfect for a child of Posiedon because it's like raining almost all the time. I got up and opened the screen door. The smell of rain was welcoming as I walked out into it, smiling. Annabeth and Percy were close behind. I was wet which I didn't care. We all didn't care.

"Anyone up for monster fighting?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Already there." Annabeth and Percy said, taking out their hidden weapons. I went to golden necklace and unlocked it. 3 deadly celestial bronze glittered in rain.

"Lets go." I grinned. I ran into the woods without even knowing where I'm going. I DIDN"T CARE! Being a demigod is tough and I want to live my short life to its fullest. I smiled as a forest gaint came out of nowhere. I did a hand signal and Annaeth and Percy understood perfectly. I confused the gaint by getting the water and brutaling drowning him, then take out the water, bringing the air back in his lungs. Annabeth got to have this one and stabbed it, where it changed into golden monster dust. I heard some rustling and turned my sword only to find Bella and the Collins.

"σκατά!" I cried out.

"Oh, Bella! We were just-" Annabeth started.

"Playing play fighting! Oh that was a childish thing to do!" I lied. I prayed to all the gods that Bella and her friends can't see through the mist.

"But, that looks like a real sword to me." Bella commented.

"If we told you the truth about us, you would think that we were mentally ill and send us to a mental hopsital." I added. I looked over at Annabeth and Percy and they nodded.

"Well, do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked.

"Yah, like Zeus and Aphrodite?" Edward answered.

"Well, sometimes those gods come to earth and fall in love with a mortal, and when they have an, uh, kid they are called, demigods. Half Mortals, Half... Greek god." I rushed out. There faces were priceless.

"And we happen to be a demigod." Annabeth replied. "I am the daughter of Athena."

"Percy and I are twins of Posiedon." I said. I willed the water to come off the ground and dance around them. I grinned and all of them looked amazed.

"Sorry I told you so late." I grinned. Out of nowhere, wolves appeared...

* * *

**"Forever is only the beginning"**


	5. Werewolves

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I saw some HUGE wolves come into the woods growling. I rose an eyebrow because they didn't look like a Greek monster.

"What the..." I trailed off. The wolves that just randomly appeared out of the deep green forest changed in humans. I reconized them.

"Jake, Seth!" I shouted and so did Percy. We changed our swords back into there original shape, and we ran over to them and gave them a big group hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in like a million years!" I cried. I gave everyone a high five. I looked over at Seth and gave him a huge smile. You see... he kinda imprinted on me, now we are like boyfriend and girlfriend... But I have to say, HE IS HOT! If he was ever to step into camp half blood, the Aphrodite girls would be all over him. Annabeth seems confused, which is rare, so I savor the moment.

"Annabeth, these are our other friends." I smile. I hear a rumbling noise and turn my head to see another gaint.

"We got this." I smirked. I opened up my necklace and my celestial bronze glistned in the rain. I ran over to the gaint and sliced it, which vaporized into gold dust. Percy was pouting because he didn't get a monster yet.

"Okay, you get the next one." I said pointing over to the gaint behind me. He ran over to it and killed it with ease. I looked back over to the group and said," now what were we saying?" I asked innocently as if II didn't just kill a monster with a ease. "Oh, I know now, what are we all doing here?" I asked. The werewolves and vampires gave them dirty looks.

"Well it seems that the Collins passed the boundary." Jacob said pointing over to the flowing river.

"Well then I can fix that." I made steps out of the river so it can be easier to get through. They were there lightling fast, so I was a little shocked but Bella wasn't. It was as if she already knew about this. The sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"Bye guys." I said hugging everyone, and giving Seth a peck on the cheek. I smiled and we walked back to the house. I opened the screen door and went to my apartment. I opened my drawer nd changed into pj's. I feel asleep thinking about what just happened today.


	6. Seth

I woke up to a dim room and remebered today was saturday so I don't need to go to school. Yipee. Oh wait, actually I am suspeneded from school. Even better. (please take note that, that was sacrasm.) I thought about seeing Seth today, YES! I haven't seen him in awhile. I got up and yawned. I pulled out some black shorts with a white tank with some black converse. I went to the door, locked it and discarded my pj's. I slipped on my new outfit and went to the bathroom to get ready.

~*~*~*~PAGE BREAK~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

I went upstairs and saw Percy and Annabeth on the couch together watching t.v. I sighed and went to the cabnit for a poptart.

"Hey guys,, I'm going to be joining Seth and the rest today... you can come too." I said smirking.

"Sorry goldfish but date night tonight with Annabeth." Percy replied. I sighed and nodded as I bit into the smores flavored pastry.

"Well bye then." I said walking away. I opened the door and the smell of rain greeted me. I decided to walk there, and their house wasn't far away. I had a button up, grey coat tucked around me to keep me warm. My flats crunched against the gravel beneath me. There was a cliff with water below, making me wanting to jump in. I looked around and stood at the edge of the cliff. My hair blew gently in the wind, away from my face. I jumped off the cliff, laughing like a lunitic. Once I was in the water, water filled my lungs, and it felt like normal breathing. I was dry, and swam back to shore, which was increadibly easy. I sighed and remebered I had to walk ack up the hill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PAGE BREAK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Seth was there with Jacob and the rest.

"Hey guys!" I said laughing as I was being lifted off the groud by Seth, and hugged me. "Watcha wanna do?" I asked smiling.

"Well..."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~PAGE BREAK**

I laughed as we splashed in the cool water. I went back to shore and laid back onto a warm beach towel. I smiled and made a wave come by, drenching them.

"Opps." I said inoccently. Seth came walking over and kissed me. I smiled and closed my eyes, savoring the moment. What a lucky girl I am.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted. I blushed and pulled away.

"Shut up." I laughed. I grabbed Seth's hand and led around a rock. I smiled and we had a 10min. make out session.

"I gotta go." I said breathless. "I love you." I said with my forhead pressed against his. "I love you too." He said smiling. I turned around and blew him a kiss, as I ran into the woods.

**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Page Break**

I opened the screen door, and walked in to find Annabeth and Percy makeing out.

"Uh hi?" I asked laughing. Percy and Annabeth got up blushing scarlet red. I just chuckled and went to my apartment and fell asleep, thinking about Seth.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE OH PLEASE JUST PLEASE -CRIES- PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING. BYE. NO MORE FOR A WEEK NOW. UNTIL I GET 8 MORE REVIEWS. HA HA !**


	7. AN

**I WON'T CONTINUE UNTIL I GET 5+ REVEIWS, OR ELSE... I JUST QUIT THE STORY. YOUR CHOICE...**


End file.
